Lost Dreams
by Pitpit
Summary: Sesshomaru x OC fic. Sorry that he won't show up for a few chapters. Please R&R! I suck at reviews, but could you please give this a try?
1. Meeting the Gang

**Okay, so I hope you guys sort of enjoy this. I wrote this a little while ago, so I hope it's not too terrible.**

**Disclaimer: This is because I have to. I do not own ANYONE in the show InuYasha. Period.**

* * *

You are walking through the forest, your long, golden hair, which are tied in two loose ponytails (near the bottom), are swaying gently from side to side. You are wearing a long navy blue kimono with silver vines lining the edges of the sleeves and the bottom and the neck. There is a silver obi around your waist, tied neatly in a bow. On your face, there is one jagged navy stripe going down each cheek, and on your wrists, there is one navy jagged stripe. Your ears are pointed, but hidden behind your golden hair. Two strands of your golden hair are chin-length, and they are the ones that cover your ears. They are near the front of your face, and they compliment your brilliant, emerald-green eyes.

The trees were giants, as were most of the organisms that lived in this particular forest. So far, you had come across a pack of wolves, their demon counterparts, and had had a nasty brawl with their leader, who claimed himself to be Kouga. You were surrounded, but with your calm demeanor, you had waited until Kouga cooled off a little, so you could talk like civilized demons. You then started asking him about where you were, and he just said that you were somewhere within the Giant's Forest, like that helped any. _Hmm... I wonder where this strange forest will lead me?_ you think, before continuing on your trek through the forest.

All you saw were trees, and the branches and shrubs of the undergrowth were clinging to your kimono. You stop a hundred feet away, where a clearing with a stream was visible on the outskirts of the forest. As you walk towards the stream, sighing with relief, a flash of red with a little bit of silver almost collides with you. In the blink of an eye, you jump over it, landing a couple feet away. The red blur that you had almost been hit by turned out to be a boy looking the age of seventeen.

"Demon! What are you doing here?!" he demands."I? Am I not allowed to even walk through a forest without being attacked by such words? I feel as if I do not belong, now. I do not think that a hanyou should be asking such a question to a youkai such as myself." you reply, looking at him quite calmly, though a little bored.

Something on the boy's head twitched. You glanced up at it, and found a silver pair of dog-ears sitting upon it. "What did you say? Half-demon! That's all I need to rid the world of the likes of you!" and he proceeds to charge at you, his claws extended.

You just watch him with a bored expression, and, just as he is about to strike you, you move an inch to the left in a blink of an eye, making the hanyou miss his target. "Surely," you say, looking at him figure, which landed facedown in the dirt, "surely that wasn't all? I do not wish to fight you... but if you must insist on doing so, I can do nothing but comply."

The hanyou got up to his feet and opened his mouth to say something, but another voice spoke. "INUYASHA! HOW COULD YOU!" several figures then came running into the clearing. One was a monk, another one was a female demon slayer, and a girl wearing a short green skirt and a white shirt. Followed by them was a little boy with a fox tail, and a little yellow cat with two tails. The girl wearing the strange clothing spoke again. "InuYasha! You want to fight this person, when she does not even wish to fight you? How rude!"

The boy, now known as InuYasha, spoke to her with an angry look on his face. "Damn it, Kagome! This demon reminds me so much of him, that I thought it would do the world a favor if I killed her!"

The girl, who you thought was Kagome, and the others looked a little confused. The monk then spoke. "InuYasha... how can you say that an extraordinarily beautiful demon such as this reminds you of him?"

"She just does, okay! Feh..." InuYasha says, crossing his arms and closing his eyes and looking away.

His companions looked at him with a slight glance of anger, but then it disappeared, and their attention was turned to you. During their conversation, you had sat on the ground and placed left your palm to the ground. Tiny flecks of blue lightning were coming out of little holes in the ground, and also around your left hand. The demon slayer spoke to you, but you did not understand them, so concentrated on the ground you were. You look up at her. "Did you need something?" you ask calmly and politely.

"Yes... we, that is to say, Miroku, Kagome, and I, were wondering something." she says it in a way that she doesn't really want to say it, to which you raised an eyebrow at. "We wanted to know if you had any connection at all to Sesshomaru."

Again you raise your eyebrow. You then stand up, wiping off your kimono of dirt and grass. "I'm afraid that I haven't the slightest idea of whom you are speaking of. But, I am thinking, that this 'Sesshomaru' guy was whom the hanyou spoke of?"

She nodded her head. "Yes... so that's a no, then, isnt it? Well that's a good thing!" she looked over to InuYasha, who was laying on a tree branch, resting his head against his arm, with his back to them. "InuYasha! She says she has no clue of what you're talking about!" she then turned back to you, and Kagome walked up beside her.

"So... hi! My name is Kagome! And this here is Sango, and that monk is Miroku! Would you like to... umm... to stay and have dinner with us tonight? After all... that's the least we can do to make up for InuYasha's rude behavior.""That would be nice... thank you, Kagome." you follow her and the others to a nearby village, with InuYasha bringing up the rear, glaring daggers at you all the while. You growl softly, barely audible, at him. "Hanyou... it would be very much appreciated if you did not glare at me so. Those of demon blood, no matter how little, shows some respect to female demons. Surely you weren't brought up this way?"

"Hmph! Thats none of your concern, demon. Just keep walking!" he barks, pushing past you and walks faster than the others to get to the village, which was still a little while away.

In the village, Kagome lead the way to a little house where an old woman lived. Sango had explained to you that this woman was a priestess by the name of Kaede, younger sister of Kikyo, who was a priestess also, but who was killed by a demon named Naraku. The old woman, Kaede, had one eye, and over her right eye, there was an eye patch. She wore the traditional priestesss clothing and looked at you with a little interest.

"Now tell me, child, what be ye name?" she asked, pouring some tea into some cups.

"I am known as Seiko. You are the elder of this village?" you ask, taking the cup and taking a sip out of it.

"Ay, that be true. Seiko, is it? Aah, yes. Now I remember. Iota's (pronounced: EE - OH - ta) little one?"

"Yes. But... how do you know of my father?"

"That is for another day, little one. InuYasha! I see how she looks at ye so. Did ye try, by any chance, to give her a hard time?"

"Shut up you old hag!" says InuYasha angrily, getting up and walking over to Kaede, who was kneeling on the floor in front of you.

"INUYASHA SIT!" came Kagome's voice from the corner.

* * *


	2. Tea with Kaede

**Hey, so this is Chapter Two. Sorry if it sucks... And sorry that the Lord of Fluff won't show up for a few chapters. this is a little boring, but I promise to make it less! Just give me awhile...**

* * *

"InuYasha, how can you speak to Kaede this way? When she's giving up food, shelter, and a 'home' in this village!" says Kagome angrily.

You sigh, and stand up, and everyone in the room looks at you. You look at them for a moment before walking out, setting the cup on the ground and saying a quick 'thank-you' before leaving. Kagome and Sango are open-jawed, and Miroku has tiny hearts in his eyes. InuYasha picked himself up from the floor and followed you outside.

When you get to a tree, you sit down with your back against it and watch as InuYasha stomps his way over to you. You look at him with a calm look at he looms over you, his arms crossed. "Yes? Can I help you, InuYasha?"

"Grr… I know you have something to do with him!" he growls, glaring at you.

"I'm afraid I haven't the slightest idea in which you speak, hanyou. Now, care to move out of the way? I'm trying to rest."

"Tch! Oh, so am I, am typical half-demon, not good enough to talk to for a full-fledged demon like you?!"

"What are you talking about!" you almost lose your cool, so you quickly calm yourself down.

"Hmph. Why would you care, anyway?"

"Tell me what is bothering you, InuYasha… it doesn't hurt to tell people of your emotions…" you stand up, and put a hand on InuYasha's shoulder, for he had turned around looked towards the ground. _He's got something on his mind, this one_… "InuYasha… what is it that you grieve?" InuYasha turned around and surprised you by giving you a hug. A tiny stream of tears was coming down his face, so you quickly wiped them away with your hand. "InuYasha. It doesn't do any good to cry over what has been lost."

InuYasha lets go of you and his face looks a little red, so he walks over to a nearby stream and washes his face. "Heh… I don't know what came over me," he says, looking at his reflection in the stream as you walk over to see how he was doing. "Being around you is different then being around other demons. When I'm around you, it seems as if all my emotions, the sad and the happy, want to come out."

_Hmm…__ I do not know what you mean, __InuYasha__, but could you be on to something? All of the demons whom I have come across, even the most ruthless, have either broken down into tears or something of the sort_. "Well, InuYasha. I think we should get back to the others. They might come up with some ideas of their own as to why we left somewhere without them."

"Heh… They always think of stuff like that whenever a girl needs our help and we go off somewhere. It's as if they don't trust me!" He then walks back to the old miko's house, where Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and little Kirara (pronounced: Kilala) were waiting. Kagome had a look of accusing on her face when she saw you walking out of the forest behind InuYasha. "It's not what you think!" he says quickly.

"SIT BOY!"

InuYasha goes face-first into the ground whilst you walk over to them. "You guys," you say softly, "Nothing went on between him and I. We were having a friendly conversation, that's all. Nothing to worry about. And besides, why would I do that. I have no interest in him that way."

Kagome look relieved and tried to help InuYasha up, but he swatted her hand away and growled at her. Kagome, offended, stomped off into the woods to who-knows-where. Miroku and Sango gave the hanyou a scolding look, so he sighed and stormed after her. _So… it's true then. They don't trust him. Why? It's certainly not because he is half-demon, so why? __His personality?__ This is something I must look into…_ Something on your face must've gotten the monk's and the demon slayer's attention, because the looks they were giving you were of worry and curiosity. "I'm fine. Just… thinking, is all."

"Is it of InuYasha? You beautiful face looked ever so pensive, I had thought that InuYasha going after Kagome made you sad." the monk rested his hand on your shoulder and looked into your eyes seriously. "I can make you forget about him, my dear… would you bear my children-- Ow!" Miroku cried out in pain as Sango whacked him upside the head with her giant boomerang, Hiraikotsu, which was normally wrapped behind her back.

You growl at him, your eyes lightly tinting to red, but you take a deep breath, and they return to their original emerald color. _Almost lost control… calm down, Seiko. __This humans__' actions are not worth bloodshed…_ Miroku looked shocked at first glance or the sudden change in your eyes, but then on his face came a look of understanding that confused you. He then looks away, and to the forest, where InuYasha was storming out, followed closely by Kagome.

"We're leaving!" the hanyou says angrily, walking away from the village and down a path that led into the northern part of the forest.

Kagome, Miroku, and Shippo follow him, while Sango stays behind with you, watching you as you watch the others leave. "You can come with us," she says nicely. "If you want, that is. All of us would love to have your company! And another fighter just in case something bad happens." You take a couple minutes to ponder what she said, and you finally nod, and Sango shows a grin. She grabs your arm and pulls you towards the others, and you cannot stop yourself from smiling slightly.

* * *

**Please rate and review!**


	3. Encounter with a Demon

**Okay, so Chapter Three. And, a bonus for you, Sesshomaru is in this chapter!**

* * *

A couple of days had past after you had your mind chosen for you by Sango to join InuYasha's group. Kagome had explained to you about how they were searching for the Sacred Jewel shards, and how she was the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyo. She also told you that InuYasha once loved Kikyo, and that she had shot a Sacred Arrow at him that bound him to a tree for 50 years. She told you that she accidentally stumbled upon the Feudal Era by falling into her well, and how she had freed InuYasha from the tree from which he slept. She told you that she had accidentally broken the Jewel, which is why they were looking for the shards of it.

"Damn it, Kagome! Why did you have to go and break the Jewel!" complained InuYasha. "This would save us one helluva time tracking down these things!"

"InuYasha, how can you be so selfish! SIT!"

With a loud **THUMP**, InuYasha goes crashing to the ground as Kagome borrows Sango's tan and black kitten, Kirara. To your surprise, the little kitten transforms into a large cat with saber fangs, with flames surrounding her paws. Kagome then got on her back and off into the air Kirara jumped, flying away on flames.

_That's not something you see everyday… _"So. Have you been tracking these jewel shards for very long?" you ask, trying to break the awkward silence that now hovered over the group.

"For quite a few months, actually. Sometimes Kagome leaves to go back to her time, but she always comes back after a few days, with some supplies and other strange food as well." answered Miroku, sitting cross-legged on the ground. Sango sat beside him, while InuYasha jumped into a tree.

"I see. Now, have you gotten any of these shards?"

Miroku sighed. "There was a time when we had quite a few, but now we only have four. You see, some demon by the name of Kagura stole them for her master." Miroku stared into the fire that was crackling merrily. You just watch him as he goes into some deep thought. His staff was on the ground next to him and it appeared to be glowing slightly. Miroku noticed this and put his hand on the handle, and the glowing stopped.

Later that night, the group started to settle in for the night. Meaning, Sango and Miroku changed into their sleeping kimonos, unpacked their sleeping mats, and climbed into them, wishing you and the hanyou goodnight. Sighing, the half-demon jumped down from his tree branch and walked over to the stream just a little ways inside the forest. You watch him walk away, your emerald eyes glittering in the firelight. You heave a sigh, then something different flows through your nostrils. You sniff lightly, try to get as much of the scent as you could before the wind changed direction.

_What? What is this scent? _"Hmm…" You get up and walk towards the strange scent. It intrigued you; you had never smelt it before, and yet, it seemed so familiar. You pick up your pace as the scent was walking away from you. Then the scent trail stopped completely and you stopped dead in your tracks. _This isn't good… _A hand popped out of nowhere and closed around your windpipe. The hand had two magenta stripes on it, and as you continued to look towards your attacker, from hand to torso, you saw the most gorgeous demon you had ever laid eyes on.

He was tall, with two magenta stripes on his face. A dark purple crescent moon on his forehead was almost hidden by silver bangs. He had long, silver hair that complemented his gold eyes, which were tinted with red. The hand which held your throat started to glow light green. _Poison… he has poison claws! This does not bode well…_ "St-stop…" you say weakly, bringing up your own clawed hands to his stripes wrist, trying to loosen its hold on you. "I-I h-have…" but you were cut off. The man who had attacked you growled and tightened his grip. "St-stop…" was all you could make out before you blacked out.

* * *

**Sesshomaru's**** POV

* * *

**

You watched as the female demon in your tight grip lost consciousness. A small smirk escaped your lips, but only to be taken away as an electric shock runs through your body. The shock caused you to drop the female. You growled and narrowed your eyes at the pathetic figure before you. Looking over at her figure, you notice something that you had not earlier. She was tall, taller than most human women, anyway. She had long, flowing gold hair that was tied in two low, loose ponytails. She wore a long blue and silver kimono with a silver obi around her waist that was tied in a bow. One navy jagged striped across her cheeks and wrists was all you needed to see that she was a dog demon like yourself. _A dog demon… that is not possible. She must have changed her appearance somehow._ You sniffed the air, and you smelt your brother's scent, which caused you to growl. Without so much as a glance to the crumpled figure at your feet, you walk away.

* * *

**Seiko's (Your) POV

* * *

**

Darkness. That was all that you could see. _Wh__-__where… am… I? I do not know this place_

**"Seiko… Seiko… Wake up, Seiko…"**

_What…? Someone… wants me to… wake up?_

**"Seiko…!"**

With a jolt, you sit up straight, eyes still closed. You slowly open your eyes, and blink a few times. Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara were sitting around you in a cirlce. InuYasha was sitting in a tree nearby, curious and watching your every move.

"Oh Seiko! I'm glad you're awake!" Kagome exclaims as she glomps you, causing you into a coughing fit. You had covered your mouth with your hand, and when you removed it, a few drops of blood was on it. You looked over at them.

"What happened…? Where… am I?"

"You were poisoned. It was a good thing InuYasha sniffed out where you were, or else you'd probably be dead by now." Miroku explained.

* * *

**Please rate and review!**


	4. HELP!

**Okay, so the first thing I would like to say is... I am very, very sorry! It's been like... A year since I last updated _any_ of my stories. Um... For chapter four... I do not have any idea what to write. My mind has been on the sequal, and I have been drawing characters... Well, that's no excuse.**

**That was only for a few days. The other reason is... I have had school, and the musical, and sports... Even though I have been out of school for like a month. . . . . **

**Umm... Yeah, so could any of you wonderful readers give me an idea to boost up my imagination? I will love you forever and you will be my bestest friend, and you will get a HHHHUUUUGGGGEEEE shout-out if you do! Also...**

**Fluffy Puppy will love you alot too, right, Sesshoumaru? hopeful**

**"This Sesshoumaru is not pleased. You will write my story by your own hand, and you will not get other peons to do it for you." he says with a glare.**

**Please, save me from my Writer's Block-ness.**

**I have nothing to inspire me.**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope I will be on your mind... even if it's only a second!**


	5. Apology to Readers

Hello, my precious readers! I apologize for being gone for two or three years. I am not sure what happened that stopped me from writing, but it may have been that I mainly wrote during the summer, to when I had time during the year to write them. Now I have started my fourth semester of college (end of my second year, to those who don't know), and I have begun to think of a **BRAND SPANKING NEW STORY**! Yes, that's right! I have an **ORIGINAL** story up in my head, and I plan on sharing it with you all! I do not know when I'll be writing it, or when I will post it, but I will not give this story up as I did my others.

As to those who wonder why I stopped writing… it may have been a lack of energy, or moral support. During the times that I was writing, I was in a very bad state of mind, and I was very, very lonely. So when I got tired of being online all day with nobody else, I just got away from the computer altogether. But, I suppose you could say that I am BACK!

My new, original story is a science fiction, action, and adventure story. I hope all you readers out there will enjoy it as much as I do, and it's not even down on paper/computer yet!

With all my heart, I sincerely apologize to all those who wrote me, telling me how good I was at writing, and who kept my spirits up with your kind reviews.


End file.
